Confusion
by MikroSouvlaki03
Summary: While waiting for Altair to finally drop by to help with homework, Desmond finds a book with a rather odd title standing proudly between so many others in the bookshelf of his own room. How'd THAT get there? Warnings; Smut, Slash/Yaoi, AltxDes! Edited!


**WARNINGS: Mild language, Smut, Slash, Sex, Dirty lil' things._  
_**

**Yes, that's right. Because I have nothing better to do. It just hit me one day and I _had_ to write it! So here it is~! This is AU, so there's nothing really related with the game. Yeah, just smut, cause that's how I roll~ *killed*. Anyway! As you can see, this is Slash! If you aren't comfortable seeing two men bein' all dirty with each other, I suggest you leave this lil' fic alone for everyone else! Don't say I didn't warn you! Now, on with the story! And, I do not own Assassins Creed!**

**Ladies(and Gentlemen, if there are any reading this ouo; ), Enjoy what my hands have given birth to!**

A heavy book was lifted from the bookshelves by long, tanned fingers as Desmond's eyes fell upon the title on the hard cover of the book. His eyes widen. Then he scowled. This is _wrong. _When the hell had he ever had such a book in his own bookshelf? Better yet, in his own room_._ This is _very wrong._ He frowned as he swore that if his curiosity wouldn't be eating him alive right now, he wouldn't even had this book in his hands, nor flipping it open for that matter. But he couldn't help it. He felt so.. Interested. With a long last sigh, Desmond flipped through the first page.

_Chapter 1, Homosexuality._

He gulped as he saw the title printed elegantly on the rather yellow tinted page, his fingers shaking as they slowly started flipping through the book once more, bringing himself to a completely random page. He read. And read. And kept on reading. He wasn't expecting the book being _this_ detailed for such a subject like Homosexuality. A blush kissed his cheeks as he continued on flipping through the pages, eyes hard on each and every word he read, his brain creating enough questions for a light headache to rush through him as Desmond suddenly questioned about this small little thing called 'Sexual Orientation'.

Was it right to put it that way, though? Should they all be categorized as Gays, Lesbians, Bisexuals and so on? Shouldn't they just be called Human Beings? A better question was, is all of _this_ even.. right? Many people had their own opinions on this one, but what did Desmond thought about it?

Desmond was confused. Why, oh, why in the hell was he even thinking about such things? He never bothered about this certain subject, so why now? Why was it so.. _Interesting._

No. Desmond was no Homophobe, but he wasn't a big fan of it either, or was he? _Headache._

He shook his head and tried as much as possible to delete those questions out of his goddamned curious mind as he got himself to read a few more texts in the book. This thing's filled with information, Desmond thought as he read through articles and stories, experiences and concerns of confused young men and women and a lot more. Hell, it even gave advices on how to get physically intimate with a person of the same gender which, mind you, didn't really help with Desmond's mad blush. And as if his interest increased, golden brown eyes fell upon the text of said 'advices', his heart missing a few beats as he read through it, the graphic sentences forcing explicit images to run through his mind as he tried to imagine what the book is offering him.

And it worked.

_Hungry lips pressed against heated flesh, strewing rough open mouthed kisses on the other's submissive neck. Body tensing, breath hitching and hands reaching out, wanting to touch, to feel, wanting more. Pleasure. Lusty moans released from soar throats as both bodies, covered in sweat, moved as one in a heated, intoxicating dance of intense pleasure. Love between boys._

Love between _Boys._

Desmond gasped and he shook his head violently as his face felt hot in heavy embarrassment, not believing of what he just forced himself to imagine. He suddenly lost his grip on the book, his fingers unconsciously letting the said item fall onto the carpeted floor just a few feet away, itself being open on yet another random page, though that wasn't in Desmond's mind right now. He tried to gather his thoughts as his face held the look of one with a shocked expression, staring down at the open book as if it was a ghost that appeared out of no where.

He felt panic running through his veins. Why. _Why _did he like it? It wasn't even like him, no, this was too out of character of him. He felt as if the book poisoned his thoughts as all the explicit images he, himself, created were stuck on replay in his mind, making himself feel rather light headed. Two women in love was one thing he didn't mind, but.. But two men?

Desmond slowly started to pant, sweat sliding down his forehead and onto his intensely redden cheeks as two tensed fingers reached out and hooked themselves on the collar of his hoodie, tugging lightly as suddenly the atmosphere around him got quite warm.

"Shit.." he whispered silently in between pants as he frowned upon that cursed book. _Shit_, he thought once more and had to force himself to take a shaky step forward, wanting to grab the book, close it and quickly put it back in place in the bookshelf, where he found it.

That never happened.

Desmond never got the chance to take a second step as, suddenly, his gaze fell upon the figure leaning against the door frame of his room. Curious honey colored eyes were observing as the man folded his arms above his chest and raised an amused brow and Desmond felt the whole world stop. His eyes widen in terror and in an instant he took a step back as if he was touched by fire, nearly hitting his back with the bookshelves behind him. He gasped.

_Shit, _he mentally cursed for the third time as Desmond felt so exposed to the man before him for some unknown reason. He licked his suddenly dry lips and went to speak, though for a small moment, he struggled with his English,

"A-Altair.." he finally stutters and he could _feel_ those smirking eyes of the man trailing up and down his nervous body. He gulped as he couldn't look the other straight in the eye and Desmond decided that his shoes were much more interesting to stare at.

"What's up, Des?" Altair asked casually, staring at the man expectactly, the corner of his lips curling into a wicked smirk when his eyes met the book on the floor. Desmond didn't answer, instead he kept his own gaze down at his sneakers, a light frown forming on his features. He heard movement and felt worried.

Altair slowly neared the book and bent down to grab it with a swift movement, bringing it close as he eyed a few texts in the book, his smirk still there and obvious. Desmond, once again, felt his face grow hot and nervously scratched his arm, just above the tattoo around his wrist.

This is _bad._What can Desmond ever say to explain all this to Altair? Even if he did say the truth, Altair would still ask about how the book was even _in_ his room and _in_ his bookshelf, which such answers were unknown since even he, himself, had no fucking idea how it got there. Either way, Desmond needs to find a way out of this awkward situation. He finally took in a shaky breath and dared to look at the other, noticing how Altair was amused on what he was reading.

"Never knew you roll that way, Desmond." grinned the almighty Altair with a bemused look, raising a brow at the other as he closed the book and lifted it up, slightly waving it in front of the other to show his point. Desmond shook his head, almost immediately, and lifted his hands up in disagreement.

"N-no! You got it all wrong! I-It's not what you think, I-I swear! It's n-not even mine, I don't-" Desmond explained, or at least tried, cutting his own sentence off by himself as he figured that as much as he tried to stutter it out, he'd fail. He watched as Altair's smirk turned into a wide grin and he knew that this was indeed, _very bad._

"Oh? You mean to say that this," Altair says, pointing at the book, "Isn't yours?" he neared the other dangerously as he saw Desmond stumbling back against the shelves, feeling completely trapped. Desmond shook his head, not trusting his own mouth to voice out his answer as his eyes were glued on Altair's wicked grin.

"N-no.." he stutters a second time as he placed both his hands flat against the bookshelves behind him. He wanted to run. Run away from all of _this. _But he found that his legs were unable to do so as Desmond felt a shiver run up his body while the other dangerously neared him and erased the gap between them. Why was he so nervous? What's with all this embarrassment he felt in front of this man? Desmond didn't knew, and maybe might take a while for him to be aware of the answers. For now, his thoughts were all a mixed up white blurr as he tried to keep his gaze straight on Altair's own- and not on his goddamned grinning lips that neared him by every passing second.

"A-anyway, what are you doing here?" he asked, trying desperately to change the subject, though he knew Altair wasn't having any of that. Taking one last step further, Altair was now close enough as he raised a hand and neatly rested it right beside Desmond's head, against the bookshelf.

He shrugged, "Weren't you the one telling me to come by today to help with homework, _Desmond?_" he says, purposely letting Desmond's name fall from his lips with a low, husky growl as he leaned even _closer, _his eyes low on the other's lips_._

"I-I..." Desmond did not know how to answer to that as his eyes were now wide like plates as he forced his head back against the shelves, extremely uncomfortable about Altair's face being fucking inches away from his own.

Lifting the book up once again for Desmond to see, Altair tilted his head to the side, letting his lips hover closely over the other's ear, "Well?" he whispers, hot breath dancing across Desmond's skin just at the side of his neck that made him shiver and tense a little more and he looked away, not baring to make eye contact with the other. He dared not to answer as a shaky hand made it's way up against Altair's chest, weakly trying to push him off. But did he really wanted to push him off?

"St-stop.." Desmond frowned, trying to look serious, "Altair." he warned, even though it sounded more like a whimper as he felt a hand resting on his hip.

"Mm-hm?" Altair hummed, looking up at the other as Desmond's attempts on pushing him away were quite fruitless since they didn't bother him at all. He let his lips hover over Desmond's neck, never once touching as he breathed in the man's sweet scent that tickled his nose. He earned another whimper from the other when he silently slipped his hand under Desmond's hoodie and shirt and rough yet gentle fingers slowly slid up his stomach.

Desmond did not know what to think of this current situation. He didn't knew if he liked it, but he certainly didn't hate it. What confused him was the fact that he wanted _more._ And as Altair's hand trailed itself a little higher up his shivering body, Desmond mentally took notes to fucking burn that cursed book which took all the fault in forcing him in such an unfortunate event. But, that can happen later, was all he thought when he suddenly felt a hot, wet tongue on his neck and Desmond gasped, his own hand clutching tightly at Altair's shirt against his chest.

"Ah-! A-Altair," another gasp was heard before a light thump as the book was now long forgotten on the carpetted floor, both Altair's hands working their way up under Desmond's clothing, talented fingers finding their way on his chest to twist and pull at sensitive nipples playfully. He continued to kiss and lick at Desmond's neck, trailing his mouth up on his chin and onto the corner of his lips before he finally claimed Desmond's gasping mouth into a heated kiss.

It all happened so fast and Desmond tried to keep up with the other's pace, the kiss being so sudden and for a second, he didn't know how to react to it, though he didn't have a chance to do so anyway as Altair slipped his tongue between his lips and, _God,_ did he make magic tricks with that wet muscle of his against his own hesitant one. It was a rather odd feeling as tongues twirled and twisted, licked and tasted. Desmond wanted this to stop, he wanted this to continue. He wanted _something, _He wanted _more. _Hell, the man was confused as fuck.

A muffled moan echoed in Altair's ears and he growled lowly against the slightly shorter man's lips, his hands still working on Desmond's chest as if he was playing an instrument, expertly making it sing with such lovely melodies that it would play, just the way he likes it. And finally, when oxygen was needed, Altair broke the kiss with a silent gasp, instead working his mouth back on the other's neck as he slowly wrapped an arm around the man's waist to pull him closer and he started to grind _hard_ with his hips earning yet another startled groan from the man, who still had confusion swimming in his mind. Though that might be rather doubtful at this very moment as Desmond, for some goddamned reason he did not know existed, almost entirely submitted to the pleasure that embraced his whole needy body. Damn hormones.

His arms uncoscniously wrapped themselves around Altair's neck, hands running through messy, short hair as he tilted his head back for hungry teeth to devour his awaiting exposed skin, grinding back up against the other, hips rolling and thrusting as he wanted more of that delicious friction and Desmond did nothing to resist himself from moaning out, the heat he felt between his legs being almost unbareable.

"Please," he managed in a gasp, "A-Altair.." and for sure he wasn't aware of what he was pleading for exactly, but whatever it was, he _needed_ it and Altair didn't spend a second to oblige in such a request as the man slid a hand between their heated bodies, his fingers squeezing teasingly around Desmond's clotched crotch and a throaty moan filled his ears, a thing that made him smirk widely.

_Fucking Ecstasy._

Desmond threw his head back, hitting the bookshelves behind him, though the light pain that throbbed right at the back of his head was ignored as a few books fell on the floor from where they neetly sat in the shelves which were ignored as well by the two men who were high on sweet pleasure.

As light headed as Desmond felt, he managed to notice how the other clumsily tried to unbutton his jeans, succeeding on the task with a little effort as he slid a single greedy hand under said jeans and boxers, taking his awaiting member in a tight grip to teasingly stroke his length slowly, long and good. His head spun and his breath hitched with every stroke, his hips uncosciously joining in with Altair's moving hand and Desmond couldn't help but stare deep into lusty golden eyes with his own half-lidded gaze as he moaned out his needs.

Altair smirked and licked his lips, focusing down on his working hand as he tried to give as much pleasure as he could offer, yet throwing out a few teases here and there and earning a few whimpers and shaky moans from the other. His thumb worked on the leaking tip of Desmond's length, rubbing roughly before working on an even pace with his strokes once more, needy fingers squeezing lightly every now and then. He was going slow. _Painfully_ slow, and Desmond had obviously had enough of the tease. Altair knew, yet he chose to ignore it.

"Fuck, Alta-!" Desmond cursed, almost succeeding on voicing out his complaints before three rough fingers stopped him from doing so, invading his mouth with ease as all three digits started playing with his tongue and Desmond let out a rather whiny moan.

"Shh," Altair shushed with a smirk as he growled into the other's ear, "We'll get there soon." and if Desmond wasn't high on pleasure at this very moment by Altair's talented, _talented _hand, he'd probably punch the man's face for not making the 'soon' a 'now'.

Desmond was hardly an impatient individual but as a man, he has certain needs and with Altair's rather slow pace, he wasn't getting any satisfaction. It might be close to that, but just not enough. And as those fingers made Desmond's tongue twirl between them, lick and suck them, Altair groaned in such actions, loving how Desmond worked his mouth in such an erotic way without even being aware of it.

Though as more unbareable seconds pass, he finally slipped his fingers out, giving them a last lick himself before he guided them down their flushed bodies, between Desmond's spreaded thighs. With more effort, he pushed Desmond's jeans and boxers all the way down his ankles and for a small moment, Desmond was confused. No, Altair wouldn't dare-

"Take a deep breath for me, Des." Altair breathed out and sure enough, a single greedy finger slowly massaged at his entrance, ready to enter. Desmond resisted in panic, quickly placing tensed hands against the other's shoulders as he tried to push Altair back.

"N-no! Don't do it!" he gasped and for a moment, he almost forgot to keep on pushing the other away when Altair started stroking his member once more and he remembered he was still on his tight grip. He didn't want this! This was practically rape! Desmond's head spun heavily from both pleasure and worry as he could still feel that finger rubbing against him, doing _things_. Though from his panic, it took him quite a while to finally realize those soothing, reassuring words that were gently whispered in his ear as Altair tried to calm him down as much as he can, both his hands still being busy on stroking him and rubbing at his entrance all together.

"Shh," shushed Altair again, his lips curling into a small smile as he tried to relax the other, which helped a little, "It's alright, Desmond. Just relax and take deep breaths." he says and Desmond finally gave a half nod, letting out a heavy sigh in defeat as he did as he was told as nervous eyes glued on Altair's own, his hands tightly clutching on the other's shoulders in worry. Of course he was worried, he was a damn virgin down there!

When Altair felt the other was ready, he finally and very slowly let his finger slide in, thrusting in and out and wiggling it at some point to get reactions out of the other, for his entertainment. Desmond on the other hand frowned, his eyes automatically closing shut as he gritted his teeth, feeling not pain, not pleasure, but something else he didn't know how to describe. It felt weird, alright. He gasped, however, as he felt a second digit was inserted, both fingers scissoring and moving inside of him and Desmond couldn't help but shiver, at last recognizing the light growing pain that settled there, hopefully not for too long. He managed to crack an eye open and looked upon the other's smirking expression with a half-lidded gaze, his breathing growing even heavier and more erratic as he licked his dry lips.

"Al-..," he tried, "Mm, Altair.." calling the other out in a tiny whisper, not sure why he even did so and felt a light, warm kiss on his forehead as a third finger slowly snaked it's way inside to join in with the rest of the digits. The comfortable became uncomfortable and suddenly his legs grew weak as Desmond felt the urge to slide down against the bookshelf and sit on the floor instead, yet those working fingers inside of him stopped him from doing so as he held tighter on Altair's shoulders.

Altair's fingers twisted expertly, scissoring, wiggling, moving, _searching_ and confusing Desmond to no end. Was it so necessary for his fingers to move in such a way inside of him? For a second, it didn't really make sense. But, suddenly,

"A-Ah!" _Oooh._

It lasted not but just half a moment as overwhelming pleasure washed through him when fingers brushed against that certain spot in him, making his cock twitch and ache with need, which was still in Altair's unmoving grip. He didn't knew what that was, but Desmond's hips snapped back down uncosciously in need for more of it, never noticing Altair's victorious grin as he let his fingers dance over Desmond's prostate playfully.

"There-." Desmond choked out, rolling his hips down against Altair's hand as the pain he felt just moments ago was long gone and forgotten, now all being replaced with sweet, delicious pleasure. Altair chuckled at this, once again, busying himself with placing kisses on Desmond's neck and collarbone, his other hand finally moving away from the other's member to unzip his own pants.

In a clumsy way, while Altair still had his fingers inside of the other, Desmond wiggled his way out of his jeans, kicking his shoes and socks and letting them scatter about on the floor with the energy that was left in his legs before he could comfortably spread them just a little more. He found himself wrapping his arms around the other's neck loosely as he continued to gasp and moan, his hips shaking as those three fingers, that danced inside him, made such wonderful friction. And then, it was all gone. Just like that.

Desmond let out a low, whiny moan, feeling empty and all as he looked up at the man questioningly, though was more than surprised when Altair lifted him up and hooked his legs around his waist, using the bookshelf behind him for support as Altair's length rubbed against his entrance. He felt slight panic once more, looking up at Altair and weakly shook his head. But Altair knew the other was more than ready as, with a swift movement, he thrust, burying himself almost too deep inside the other and Desmond cried out in both stinging pain and extreme pleasure as the man hit his prostate head on. The room fell in heavy silence, aside of both their heavy breathings and gasps, Altair rested his head against Desmond's shoulder, placing light, soothing kisses on it from time to time, letting the other adjust to this new feeling, knowing all too well that Desmond was quite uncomfortable with it.

Desmond, for the second time, threw his head back against the shelves, teeth gritting and nails digging in Altair's skin at his back, the pain being much more intense when fingers were replaced by something much more bigger. He almost felt as if he wanted this to stop. But he just couldn't, it felt wrong. It took him a few good moments to finally adjust before he started moving his hips, rolling them againt Altair's own.

"M-move.." he demands in a whisper and he could feel Altair smirking against his shoulder as he slowly, _finally_, begun to move his hips, the pace of his thrusts being slow at first, but Desmond knew well that he'd eventually pick up speed.

Which he did as Altair's hungry lips pressed against heated flesh, strewing rough open mouthed kisses on Desmond's submissive neck, making him moan and groan. His body tensed and his breath hitched, his hands reaching out, wanting to touch, to feel, wanting more. Pleasure. Lusty moans were released from his soar throat as both their bodies, that were now covered in sweat, moved as one in a heated, intoxicating dance of intense pleasure. This is how love between boys felt like.

And this is what Desmond needed more than he ever had as his final ecstatic moments neared, his hips grinding hard against the other's own as Altair picked up his speed in his thrusts even more, succeeding on brushing against Desmond's sweet spot at least most of the times as both their climaxes were being just 'round the corner.

Desmond groaned, "A-ah! Close," and so was the man inside him as Altair swiftly, and clumsily, grabbed on Desmond's aching member, stroking him along with his thrusts before, at long last, Desmond spilt his load on both Altair's hand and a little on his still clothed chest. Altair's orgasm followed next, unintentionally releasing his own seed inside of the other with a low growl and a few mumbled curses into Desmond's neck.

And with that, both all spent and exhausted, they sank slowly on the floor, now being a sweating and panting mess against the innocent bookshelf that had no choice but to join in as a support for the other two. It took a few more pants and deep breaths before Altair could finally slide out from Desmond, making the other wince lightly, and flop down beside the man, a loose arm wrapping around Desmond's shoulder as a satisfied smirk played on Altair's lips.

"I hate you.." Desmond panted and looked up at the other with a light pout.

"You love me, really." chuckled Altair.

After that, everything went silent and quite awkward.

* * *

"Hey, Des," Altair called, that _book_ back in his hands as he flipped it's pages for the second time that day. Desmond turned to look at him from where he sat, on the bed.

"Yeah?"

"Who owns this book, I wonder?" Altair smirked a cocky smirk, staring at Desmond expectantly. Desmond's face flushed and he looked away.

"I have no idea, don't ask me." he mumbled, staring down at his notebook he had in his hands, trying to focus on his homework instead of that smirking gaze that was set upon him.

"Try and guess," by now Altair's smirk turned into that kind of shit eating grin.

"What are yo-, What do you mean?" Desmond raised a brow, confused.

"I told you to guess." Altair said with that grin of his, waving the book he had in his hands at the other, trying to give Desmond a single, obvious clue.

And that's where it hit him. Desmond's eyes widen and he felt himself growing pale in realization. No. It couldn't be! That book was-

"Yours..?" he whispered ever so lowly, the pen he had between his fingers now rolling on the floor and under the bed, never to be found again.

Altair's grin could split his head in half by now as he nodded, "Yes, it's mine."

_Sick Bastard!_

**_~Le End~_**

**Satisfied? Disappointed? Either way, review! :D I actually liked how this one ended! Sorry for any Grammatical errors for English isn't my first language x.x -lame excuse- Well, hope you enjoyed this.. this thing.. xD and may the rest of your day be pleasant~**

**Anyway, MikroSouvlaki's out y'all!**


End file.
